1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a door turnably mounted on a safe or the like apparatus. More particularly to improvement of a locking device of the type including a numbering lock and a movable plate adapted to carry out locking activity, wherein the movable plate is fitted with a locking bar at its force end, from which at least one locking rod extends to be inserted into corresponding hole on the safe or the like apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a safe or the like apparatus is usually equipped with a so-called numbering lock. Locking of the numbering lock is normally effected by way of the steps of closing a door, causing locking rods fixedly secured to a movable plate to enter corresponding holes on the housing of the safe and then rotating tumblers designed to determine unlocking numbers for the numbering lock by rotating a dial by a number of revolutions more than specified one. However, it has been found with respect to the conventional locking device of the type including a numbering lock that complete closing and locking operations often fail to be carried out for a safe in an emergency situation with merely closure of the door taking place. Further, another problem is that the numbering lock may be kept unlocked after daily locking operation is completed, because an operator unintentionally forgets to rotate a dial by a number of revolutions more than specified one. This means that the safe does not guarantee completely safe locking function.